It is customary in automation technology that sensors are fastened to a mounting bar. The sensors are thereby installed in space exactly where the object is located which should be detected by the sensor. The mounting bar is in this respect a component of a bar holding system, wherein the mounting bar has a round profile.
A holder for fastening a sensor to a fitting is known from DE 10 2013 113 537 A1, wherein the holder is provided with a quick clamping mechanism. The holder is connected to a sensor holder via a connection element, wherein the clamping force between the holder and the sensor and between the holder and the fitting is different. In this respect, at least one tool is required for fastening and releasing or readjusting the sensor.
DE 10 2012 021 891 A1 discloses an apparatus for fastening a sensor housing to a bar having two mutually parallel clamping plates.
DE 10 2007 023 802 A1 discloses a clamp-on flow meter for fastening to a pipe line.